A different path
by Squirrelheart
Summary: Thrushpelt loves her. But when will Bluefur see that she loves him too? New challenges are right around the corner and Bluefur begins to realize that she might not have to face them alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own warriors because if I did, this is how Bluestar's Prophecy would have turned out.

A different path

Chapter 1

"I've never seen any cat look so disappointed!" Rosetail teased, watching Thrushpelt stare longingly at Bluefur. "I can't belive you keep rejecting him like this!" "SHUT UP!" Bluefur snarled. Rosetail looked at her with wide eyes and she instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry." the blue she-cat sighed. "I really wish I had a tom following me like that." her friend mewed softly. Bluefur just rolled her eyes and finished her prey in silence, ignoring Rosetail's attempts at starting a conversation.

Bluefur rose to her paws and padded over to the thorn tunnel. She stopped when she heard pawsteps behind her. "Need a hunting partner?" Thrushpelt asked. He never gives up does he, she thought, opening her jaws to say no. Suddenly, Snowfur's scent reached her and she heard a voice that she missed so much telling her "Give him a chance!" "Bluefur?" he asked gently. "S-Sure I'd like that." she responded. As they reached the top of the ravine, Thrushpelt stopped purring and asked "Where to?" Bluefur thought a moment before meowing "How does the owl tree sound?" "Perfect!" he said in an overenthusiastic voice.

Together, they caught 2 mice, a shrew, a rabbit, and 3 sparrows. "Ready to head back?" Bluefur meowed. She was surprised when he look at her, his eyes gleaming and said "You look so beautiful with the sun shining on your pelt like that!" Bluefur noticed him inching closer and started to back away. Then she remembered her sister's words, and closed the distance between them. After a slight hesitation, she twined her tail in with his. It felt good, right. She let her self fall into a purr and knew that Thrushpelt echoed it.

As they padded back to camp, prey in jaws, Thrushpelt seemed to be glowing. "How long have you been interested in me?" Bluefur wondered out loud. "Moons!" he purred. "I thought you hated me! And I almost gave up at times, but I never could give up on you." He said, his eyes softening at the end. This cat is crazy about me, she realized, padding towards the warriors den.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! :(

Chapter 2

Bluefur looked up. It would be time to leave for the Gathering soon. Thrushpelt wasn't going this time, but she was. He sat in the clearing, watching her in admiration. "May all cats going to the Gathering please gather near the camp entrance now!" Sunstar called. "I have to go! Bye!" Bluefur mewed to Thrushpelt, giving him an affectionate lick. "Goodbye beautiful!" he responded.

It had been 2 moons since their first hunting trip together, and Thrushpelt had moved his nest right next to hers. They spend a lot of time together, and Bluefur began to start thinking seriously about having kits. Thrushpelt would make an amazing father, and he thought she would make a great mother. They had a future together, she could almost taste it. "Bluefur?" asked Smallear. "Coming!" she meowed, dashing after the group of cats.

As they entered the Four Trees clearing, she was amazed yet again by the amount of cats there. "Hi Bluefur! Remember me?" meowed a handsome fox-colored tom.

"Oakheart?"

"Yep."

"Oh. So how are things in Riverclan?"

"Good."

"That's nice." she meowed staring into his deep amber eyes.

"Yeah... How about Thunderclan?" He wondered, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

"Let the clans gather! The Gathering has begun!" Cedarstar yowled.

As the Gathering went on, she found herself stealing glances at Oakheart. _Stop it, stop it, stop it! _Bluefur told her self. _Think of Thrushpelt! Think of his soft fur and warm green eyes! Think of your future! _Bluefur felt a lot better after convincing herself that Thrushpelt was better than this arrogant **Riverclan** fur ball. "The Gathering has ended! May Starclan be with all of you!" Sunstar announced.

When they returned to camp, Bluefur went straight to her nest. "How was it?" Thrushpelt asked, his voice thick with sleep. "Great!" She responded, curling up next to him. "Good night." Thrushpelt purred. "Good night." Bluefur answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors.

A/N: Hope you like it so far! R&R!

Chapter 3

Bluefur walked through the forest, scenting for prey. She suddenly noticed a scent that wasn't vole or rabbit. It was cat. "Tawnyspots won't live forever... and Thistleclaw will drown the forest in blood! Face it Bluefur! You're the next Thunderclan leader! You can't escape destiny..." meowed the stern voice of Pinestar. Bluefur jerked awake, arousing Thrushpelt in the process. "Is every thing okay, love?" Thrushpelt asked in a worried tone. Bluefur's heart soared. He always made her feel loved and perfect. But the feeling didn't last forever, as her dream came rushing back. "Ummm... I'm fine. It was just a dream. Just a dream." Bluefur reassured him. He might have been convinced, but Bluefur couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than just her imagination.

Bluefur got to her paws, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep. It's not even dawn yet! She realized. The blue-eyed she-cat jumped as she heard paw steps behind her. "Sorry!" Thrushpelt exclaimed. Bluefur purred in amusement. "It's fine you stupid furball!" she murmured affectionately, touching muzzels with him. She loved him so much! She was no longer following Snowfur's request, but her own. "Let's go for a walk." Thrushpelt suggested, leading the way out of camp and nodding to Cloudtail, who was on guard. They stopped in a sandy clearing. "I love you!" "And I love you more, my beautiful Bluefur!" They were officially mates now, and both were extremely happy.

"Featherwhisker!" Bluefur whispered. The silvery tom stuck his head out of his den. "Was I summoned?" he asked dramatically. "Can you check my belly? I've been having pains." She explained. The young warrior laid down and the Medicine cat ran his paws over her belly. "Congratulations!" He meowed. "You're having kits!" Bluefur looked at him and then ran into the clearing screeching "THUSHPELT! THRUSHPELT!" Her mate crawled out of the Warrior's den, his green eyes pools of confusion. Bluefur hopped over to him. "We're having kits!" She exclaimed. Thrushpelt stood there for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he dashed to her side, covering her in licks. "They will be the most beautiful kits with a shining blue-gray pelt and sparkling blue eyes! Just like their mother!" Bluefur shook her head. "They'll be handsome kits with sandy gray fur and perfect green eyes. Just like their father!"

Bluefur laid in her nest, grooming her fur. "Hello, my Bluefur!" Thrushpelt greeted, crawling into the nursery with a shrew in his mouth. Bluefur purred and leaned foreword to touch muzzles with him. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her bulging belly and cried out, "Thrushpelt! Get Featherwhisker!" Her sandy colored mate nodded, his eyes round with worry for her and sped out of the nursery. What seemed like moons later, Thrushpelt ran back to Bluefur's side with Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw behind him. "I-It hurts so much!" Bluefur hissed, her eyes full of agony. "You're kitting." Featherwhisker explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors!

Chapter 4

"Thrushpelt! I need you to go outside!" Featherwhisker hissed. The tom walked toward the nursery entrance. "Okay Bluefur! When I say 'push' I need you to push with all your might." Spottedpaw mewed. The queen just nodded. "I think there's 3!" the medicine cat apperentice exclaimed. "Okay Bluefur! One, two, three, PUSH!" Featherwhisker instructed. Bluefur heard a plop, as a small bundle slid onto the mossy nest. "Nip the sac open and lick it's fur the wrong way to warm it up." Spottedpaw did as her mentor instructed, and the kit let out a loud squeak before it began feeding. "A she-kit! A strong one too!" Featherwhisker purred. "Here we go! One, two, threeee! Push!" Featherwhisker meowed. Another kit slid onto the moss and Spottedpaw repeated the same maneuver that she used on the first one. " Here comes the other one! One, two, three! Push!" Featherwhisker said quickly. Bluefur sighed in relief, she was done. "Wait there's one more!" Featherwhisker screeched. Bluefur repeated what she had been doing for what seemed like moons for the last time. " That's three she-kits and a tiny tom." She heard a voice say. Then the world went black.

"Bluefur! Bluefur! Why is there so much blood! Bluefur don't leave me!" a familiar voice cried in despair. Complete and utter despair. She opened her blue eyes and looked into his green ones. "I love you Thrushpelt. Take care of our kits." "Nooo! Bluefur! Please don't leave me!" he begged. "I love you." she whispered, before closing her eyes for the last time. And then everything faded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own warriors!

Chapter 5

Bluefur opened her eyes. "Welcome to Starclan, my precious daughter." meowed a soft, sweet voice. "Moonflower!" Bluefur screeched. Her mother nodded. "Starclan has decided that you are not the next Thunderclan leader. Your only son is. Tawnyspots will die soon and Dappletail will take his place until your son is old enough. I'm sorry that you joined us so early. Your kits will be wonderful cats." "I have to go back! My kits need me!" Bluefur wailed. Moonflower shook her head sadly "The other queens and Thrushpelt will care for them." "Noo! They deserve to have a mother!" Moonflower looked behind her, and Bluefur realized that her white sister was sitting there. Snowfur nodded. "It's worth a try." "Come along Bluefur!" Moonflower yowled, running into the starry forrest.

Bluefur dashed after her mother and sister until they finally came to a stop in front of four, very faint figures. "Moonflower." meowed a ginger tom. "Thunder!" the she-cat greeted, dipping her head in respect. "We were wondering if Bluefur could be sent back down to her body. She has newborn kits and a loving mate. Those kits need her." Thunder nodded. "It sounds like a good idea to me. River?" He asked, turning to a gray tom with green eyes. He nodded. "Wind?" He asked a brown she-cat. She thought a moment, then nodded "I agree." "Shadow?" a black she-cat nodded. "Then it's agreed?" The other three cats nodded. "Okay Bluefur. Close your eyes, wait for ten heart beats and then open them again." Thunder instructed. Bluefur nodded and closed her eyes. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Bluefur opened her eyes to see she was back in the Thunderclan nursery, her nest covered in blood. She looked over an her sandy gray mate, his head hung in defeat, and his tail drooping. She looked at her pelt. It was dirty and bloody. She leaned over to start washing herself, when she saw them. The most beautiful things in the world. Her kits. Bluefur couldn't help but gasp. "They're perfect." Thrushpelt's head whipped up. "Bluefur? Bluefur! Bluefur!" his voice which was at first laced with horror, grief, and pain turned to one dripping with joy and relief. She purred and touched muzzles with him. "Of course, my love!"

"B-but you..."

"Died? Now that I did, but Starclan decided you and the kits needed me, so they gave me a second chance."

"Oh. Well now that you're here, let's name these kits!"

"Okay." Bluefur purred, looking at the four small bundles of fur at her belly. One, the tom, had a light sandy gray pelt with patches of white. "Rockkit?" Thrushpelt suggested. Bluefur nodded looking at the next kit. She was white, with a gray muzzle and tail. Her nose was a light pink color with black dots. "Spottedkit." Bluefur purred, shifting her gaze to the next she-kit. She had a light blue-gray pelt with silvery-gray stripes. "Silverkit!" Thrushpelt exclaimed. Bluefur murmured her approval and stared at the last kit. Her light ginger fur was sure to catch tom's attention when she was older. "Sharpkit. How does that sound?" Thrushpelt meowed. "Amazing!" she responded. They sat there for hours, talking and just enjoying being together. When Bluefur went to sleep that night, she felt great. They will be loved, she thought in satisfaction, looking at her kits.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!

Chapter 6

Bluefur opened her eyes. Thrushpelt was gone, and it was well past sun high. "Good morning Rockkit, Spottedkit, Silverkit, and Sharpkit!" she purred. It had been six sunrises since she kitted, and her kits were already playing every game they could think of. Bluefur was going to take them outside for the first time today. "Hi mother!" Spottedkit chirped. "We're still going outside today, right?" Sharpkit asked. "Of course! Momma would never lie to us!" Silverkit mewed, defending their mother. "Teach us how to fight!" Sharpkit begged. Bluefur let out a mrrow of amusement. "Okay. I guess we're not going outside!" "No!" all three she-kits screeched at once. "Where's Rockkit?" Bluefur asked, just as she felt something land on her tail. "Here!" her son squeaked from behind her. Their mother started washing them, and when she finished, they all propelled out the entrance of the nursery.

Bluefur started to follow them, but stopped herself. _They'll be fine, _she told herself. She went back into the nursery and laid in her nest, closing her eyes and settling in for a good sleep.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that this is so short! I've had writer's block. Please review and give me some ideas!

-Squirrelheart


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors!

Chapter 7

Bluefur lay in the warm sunlight, watching fondly as her kits played together. She purred softly as Thrushpelt padded over and licked her ear. "Have room for one more?" He asked lovingly. She nodded and he laid down next to her, grooming her soft gray fur. She slowly began sharing tongues with her mate, feeling herself being lulled into drowsiness by the rhythmic laps of his tongue against her fur and the warm sun soaking her fur.

Suddenly, Bluefur heard the pounding of paws, and the panting of a cat. Her eyes flung open and she leaped to her paws. The gorse barrier began shaking madly, and the scent of Riverclan reached her nose at the same moment that she saw a flash of red-brown leap into the clearing, followed by a white cat with black spots, who was padding into the clearing more calmly. "Oakheart! Calm down!" She scolded, glaring at the tom next to her. He just rolled his eyes and meowed arrogantly "I can take care of myself! Don't treat me like a kit." Bluefur gasped. All her memories of Gatherings when they were apprentices together came rushing back. She remembered the time when she had barely kept herself from liking him too much. She stopped herself. I never liked Oakheart! As soon as she realized what she was thinking, she almost jumped out of her fur.

"Is every thing alright?" Thrushpelt whispered. His mate nodded and continued staring at the Riverclan tom's muscles. She shook her head and looked at her kits. How can I still be thinking like this? She asked her self mentally. Bluefur knew that he had liked her. Oakheart's gaze was now traveling around the clearing, as if searching for something. His gaze rested on her, and the hard look in his eyes softened. Until he saw the for kits that were still tussled together in a heap of fur, playing with small squeaks of joy, oblivious to the activity in the clearing. He looked up at her again, his eyes questioning. "I wish to speak to Sunstar and Featherwhisker!" Yowled Brambleberry. Sunstar nodded to feather whisker, beckoning Tawnyspots over with his tail. He whispered something in the deputy's ear, and the tom quickly nodded, looking at a group of cats and gesturing to the thorn entrance with his muzzle. The six cats followed him with out a sound.

"Riverclan needs catmint!" Brambleberry mewed. Oakheart nodded. "If you don't give it to us, we will take it by force!" His medicine cat rolled her eyes. "Please! There has been a break out of Greencough, which, as you know Featherwhisker, can easily turn into Blackcough." Featherwhisker looked at his leader, who was in deep thought. Finally, Sunstar nodded. Featherwhisker escorted Brambleberry to his den, who kept nodding and mewing "Thank you!" over and over. The whole clearing sat there in silence, even the kits were quiet for once. Brambleberry came back into the clearing, a leaf wrap in her jaws. She looked at Oakheart, pointing her tail to the entrance. He nodded and turned quickly to Bluefur. "Meet me in the forest, we need to talk." Bluefur nodded, not sure what to say.

Brambleberry dipped her head to Sunstar and started to pad away. "Wait! My patrol will escort you to the border." She simply meowed "Sure." The golden leader looked around before announcing "Patchpelt, Leopardfoot, Bluefur, and Dappeltail, please take these cats to the border." Bluefur quickly followed the other five cats out into the forest, surprised by her luck. She suddenly realized that Oakheart had fallen into pace with her. The handsome tom leaned close to her ear and hissed "Pretend to step on a thorn!" Bluefur spat and started limping. "Are you okay?" Patchpelt asked worriedly. The she-cat nodded and growled. "It's just a thorn! You continue on! I'll watch this Riverclan filth while I pull it out." The black and white tom nodded and slowly continued on.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Bluefur stood up and shook her pelt off. "Yes?" Oakheart looked into her eyes, his amber ones looking a bit uncomfortable. "Were those kits yours Bluefur?" The warrior pondered what to say for a few heartbeats before she decided on just telling him the truth.

"Yes. Mine and Thrushpelt's. Why?"

"Ummmm... No reason!"

"Oakheart..."

"I love you, okay!"

Bluefur gasped and stared at him. "B-But... We're from different clans!" Oakheart nodded and sighed. He looked up at her, his eyes pools of sadness and... grief? "I guess it's no use trying to convince you to chose me. Goodbye, Bluefur. I will never love another." The young tom padded away, his head hanging and his tail drooping. "O-Oakheart... Wait!" The reddish-brown tom turned, his ears pricking and his eyes showing the smallest spark of hope. "I'm sorry I don't love you any more." He walked over to her and pressed his nose against her cheek. "I will always love you." Bluefur felt sadness roll of of him in waves, and hers almost matched his own. She shouldn't be so sad! "Maybe I do still love you. Maybe it's just buried some where deep down in my heart." Oakheart licked her ears and jerk his head in the direction of the patrol. "We should go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bluefur rolled over, heaving a heavy sigh, not quite ready to leave her warm nest yet. _Oh well… _She thought as slitted one eye open to see Rockkit's huge green eyes staring at her, centimeters from her face. She yowled, flinging herself up and throwing Rockkit across the room in the process. He got up and glared at her, grumbling under his breath as he cleaned his sand fur. Bluefur stared at the amusing sight for a moment before her eyes softened. His mother gazed at him fondly; sometimes he seemed to care about his appearance more than Silverkit and even Spottedkit!

The queen purred softly in amusement, her eyes opening wider now that she was awake. The soft rhythmic slap of paws on the earth outside the nursery announced the arrival of Thrushpelt, right before his sweet scent gave him away. As he padded into the nursery, he noticed his son and purred, picking him up by his scruff and putting him back by his mother's side.

"Mornin' Beautiful!" Her mate exclaimed. She gave him a swift lick on the ear before saying softly, "Could you look after the kits today? I want to enjoy this nice weather." He stared at her for a second before nodding eagerly, "Of course, Love." Bluefur stood up and nuzzled each of her kits before leaving the cozy den and walking into the forest, just as she heard, "Let's play Warriors vs. Badger!"

She padded through the beautiful forestry, occasionally stopping to admire a clearing or a puddle. Bluefur let her paws take her wherever they wanted to, and finally found herself on the Riverclan border. She sighed and sat down. _Oakheart…_ Oakheart? Oakheart! That was his scent on the breeze!

The gorgeous she-cat suddenly felt very self-conscious, so she licked her chest fur, her ears were pressed against her skull in embarrassment. _Maybe he's with a patrol!_ Bluefur thought hopefully. "Hey Beauty." A deep, handsome voice said. She hissed under her breath. _Definitely alone. _She decided.

She lifted her eyes from the ground and stole a glance at Oakheart. He looked as perfect as always, from his gleaming red-brown fur, to his stunning amber eyes. He caught her eyes and she found herself drawn to him, his amber eyes, and their amazing depth. She felt her paws taking her closer to the border, to him.

Bluefur was soon nose to nose with the tom, fearing something for a reason she didn't know. Oakheart opened his jaws, but no sound came out. The blue furred she-cat in front of him touched her nose to his, as a sign of encouragement. He barely nodded. "I love you." He murmured, so tenderly that Bluefur was startled. She stared at the ground. She could feel Oakheart's disappointment radiating off him in waves. She slowly raised he eyes back to his.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been writing this one for a while. I was also trying to work on my writing skills, which suck… Hopefully my chapters will be longer from now on. Enjoy!

Review answers(Gonna start doing these!):

Iceshadow911247- Bad Bluefur!

Spottedwind19- I agree O.O

Emily Weiss- Maybe so my friend… ***evil smile***

Lifepaw- XD I'm a sucker for love triangles

WildCroconaw- Yeah… She seems to have a problem.

On with the story!

Chapter 9

Oakheart leaped to his paws and started purring so hard that Bluefur thought his throat would burst. He pressed his vibrating face against hers and she couldn't help but purr in amusement. He backed away slightly and stared at her, the cat of his dreams. Her purr began to die down eventually and Bluefur stared at her small paws. She slowly rose her eyes to his and sighed.

"Bluefur? You can't be lying can you?" Oakheart asked desperately, his gorgeous amber eyes widening.

Bluefur looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. The devastated red-brown tom's tail hit the ground and he took a painful breath.

"Ne-Nevermind then…" He choked out, backing away slowly before turning tail and splashing across the stream into his territory.

His love wanted to go after him, to scream that she did love him, but she could only stare blankly as the pain overwhelmed her. Her clear blue eyes clouded, and Bluefur felt sick and she slumped to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wailed. Her vision began to fade, and then her hearing. The last thing that she heard was Oakheart's scream of agony from across the river that separated all that could have been.

Bluefur blinked her eyes open and realized that she was moving. She reflexively jerked around and started screeching at the top of her lungs.

"Shut your jaws mousebrain! You'll wake the whole forest." The gray she-cat immediately recognized the deep, serious voice of her father.

"Father," She murmured, flinching at how cracked and worn her mew sounded. "Father, where is he?"

"Your precious mate? He is back at camp pacing around the nursery while your kits wail for their mother." Stormtail muttered quite harshly.

She shook her head angrily and snapped, "I can walk!" She was completely fed up with her father judging her.

The gray tabby nodded at his daughter and let her stand. Immediately her strong legs collapsed again and she cursed at the ground for being so hard as her chest made contact with it. She turned her head and surveyed her surroundings carefully. The sun was setting, and they were a few foxlengths into the woods behind Sunningrocks.

"How long has it been?" Bluefur asked slowly, fearing the answer.

"Two days, I think," Stormtail responded quickly, put his shoulder under hers and helping her back to camp. "The clan has been going insane with worry for you."

"Father," The blue-gray she-cat began. "Why did you abandon us? Moonflower, Snowfur, and I?"

The gray tom supporting her sighed and trained his big blue eyes on the ground. The pair stopped in a small clearing, full of flowers of all colors. The beauty of it all was breathtaking. Stormtail motioned to the ground beside him with his tail. Bluefur nodded slowly, gently pawing a few strands of grass out of the way to leave room for her to sit. Finally, she plopped down on the soft ground and wrapped her long tail around he small paws.

"Moonpaw was everything a tom could ever want. She was beautiful, graceful, fierce, and an amazing warrior," Stormtail paused, smiling slightly.

"This, however, caused many cats to want her as their mate. Her silver pelt drove me crazy, and I, like many cats in our clan, began to fall for her," The warrior looked at his only living family, his eyes clouding before he closed them.

He took a sharp breath, and then swallowed hard. "I never should have let her go…" He murmured, burying his face in Bluefur's shoulder and finally letting lose the sobs he held in for so long, to stay strong.

Stormtail finally lifted his head after a few moments and smiled at his daughter. "You look like her, you know. I was afraid of being a bad father, so I was cold to you and S-Snowfur. Please forgive me,"

"Father, I love you, no matter what you did, but that doesn't mean I can just forgive you. Not now, anyways," Bluefur licked his cheek gently.

He nodded eagerly. "I want to know you, my dear, sweet kit. I want to know your kits. I also want to know your sister," His companion smiled slightly, standing up straight.

"In time, Stormtail. In time," She whispered mysteriously.

The pair broke out laughing before Stormtail nudged Bluefur playfully and mewed, "Let's get back to camp."

The tom placed his shoulder beneath his daughters and helped her back to camp, with the setting sun turning their backs crimson and two early stars shining above their heads.


End file.
